Silent Night (2012) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = Dicember 22, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Dennis |dull_machete: = Mayor Revie |profanity = Yes}} Overview A mysterious man dresses in a Santa Claussuit, complete with a mask. Once dressed, "Santa" captures and kills Jordan (Brendan Fehr), a police officer in the small town of Cryer, Wisconsin. Jordan is sleeping with the married Alana Roach (Ali Tartaryn) and is electrocuted with Christmas lights in his home. The following day, Christmas Eve, the Sheriff of Cryer, Sheriff Cooper (Malcolm McDowell), calls Deputy Aubrey Bradimore (Jaime King) in on her day off when Jordan doesn't arrive at work. Aubrey is a new addition to the police force, and is still reeling from the unexpected death of her husband John. She doesn't think she's a good officer as she is trying to live up to her father, who is a retired cop. Aubrey was going to spend the holiday with her parents but instead goes out to check on Jordan, finding his mangled body and Roach torn apart later in the day. Sheriff Cooper decides not to tell Mayor Revie (Tom Anniko) until the case is solved. Meanwhile, the masked Santa killer goes on a murder spree, killing those who have done something he considers 'naughty.' His next victim is a bratty teenage girl who he kills with a taser, then he makes his way to the local motel, murdering a group of people during a softcore porn shoot. One woman manages to escape and tries to hide inside a Christmas Tree farm, but the killer chops off one of her legs and throws her feet-first into a woodchipper. Sheriff Cooper calls in Deputy Stanley Giles (Andrew Cecon) and goes out to find the killer himself, but comes back empty handed. Aubrey starts to suspect Santa Jim Epstein (Donal Logue), a local drunken Santa portrayer, drug dealer Stein Karsson (Mike O’Brian), and the perverted Reverend Madely (Curtis Moore). Aubrey attempts to interrogate Karrson, but he flees. Aubrey gives chase, but is nearly killed and only saved by Cooper. That evening, during the town's annual Christmas parade, Aubrey searches for the killer, but is unable to identify him among a crowd of men dressed in Santa Claus suits, though she arrests Jim when he flees from her. The killer Santa continues on his spree, murdering Mayor Revie, his porn star daughter Tiffani (Courtney-Jane White), and her boyfriend Dennis (Erik J. Berg). The killer then arrives at the church and kills Reverend Madely for stealing donation money. Aubrey goes to Karrson’s motel room to arrest him, and is forced to kill him when he draws a gun. Aubrey notices a gift box that contains a piece of coal, and recalls that both the station and her father had received the same gift. Aubrey arrives at her parents’s home, only to find her father dead. Meanwhile, the killer attacks the station, killing Cooper, Giles, and Jim. Aubrey, along with the station secretary Brenda (Ellen Wong), are cornered by the killer inside the police station, where the killer tries to burn down the place with a homemade flamethrower. Aubrey is able to overpower the killer Santa and sets him on fire, but in the end he manages to escape. It is later revealed that the killer Santa is Ronald Jones Jr., owner of a local chimney cleaning and repair service, and he survived the flamethrower attack. During the hunt for the killer, Aubrey learns from another Santa portrayer that Ronald Sr. had crashed his ex-wife's Christmas party many years ago, burning her alive with the homemade flamethrower. Aubrey's father was the police officer that responded to the situation and gunned him down, only to find out that Ronald Jr. was in his father's truck watching the entire time. The tragedy caused Ronald Jr. to go insane and seek revenge, dressing as Santa so he would not get caught during Cryer's Christmas festivities. Deaths Counted Deaths * Deputy Jordan - Electrocuted until eyes blew up * Morwood Girl - Tasered, bro, then stabbed w/ fireplace poker * Alana Roach - Found dismembered, presumably w/ axe * Goldie - Uppercutted through gut w/ scythe * Frank - Stabbed in crotch w/ scythe, killed offscreen * Maria - Foot cut off, chopped up in woodchipper * Reverend Madeley - Fingers cut off, stabbed in gut 12x w/ knife * Jane Jones - Burned to death w/ flamethrower in flashback * Mayor Revie - Strangled to death w/ christmas lights * Tiffany Revie - Impaled through back on mounted antlers * Dennis - Hacked in back, head split open w/ axe * Stein Karsson - Shot in head by deputy Aubrey Bradimore * Deputy Giles - Hacked in eye w/ axe * Sheriff Cooper - Burned to death w/ flamethrower * Hank Bradimore - Found eviscerated * Jim Epstein - Beaten to death w/ brass knuckles * Ronald Jones. Sr - Shot, burned to death from flamethrower Non-Counted Deaths * None Category:Kill Counts Category:Christmas Kill Counts